The Sianjan
by HMemma546
Summary: When Luke gets kidnapped he is rescued by a girl with eyes that sometimes flash green. Who or what is she? Discontinued sorry :
1. Episode 1 Part 1:

The Sianjan

Summary: When Luke gets kidnapped he is rescued by a girl with eyes that sometimes flash green. Who or what is she?

**_Usually I'm a Harvest moon and Merlin writer but stories plague my head and I have to write them. Please R&R._**

Episode 1 Part 1:  
The Eyes

Luke tossed about in his bed, his heart thumping. He gasped as the nightmare continued. Eyes were staring at him, insane filling them to the brim. Yet, why was he so scared. And why was that fear for the eyes.

* * *

"Are you alright, Luke?" Sarah Jane asked as he put down his soon. He looked exhausted a look that had never set on Luke before.

"I think I had a nightmare. But I don't remember it." Luke said, cursing himself. He remembered everything and this nightmare had just slipped from his mind.

"Dreams do that. Don't worry about it."

"But I never dream or forget! The only time I had dreamt when Miss Wormwood came back."

"Well maybe if you forgot it, it might be just a normal dream or something."

Luke sighed as he nibbled his food. Sarah Jane thought it was a sigh of relief so carried on fixing her breakfast. But when she past Luke to get a plate she heard him mutter, "It defiantly not a dream. It's something."

When Rani came to meet Luke to walk to school with him, she immediately sussed something wasn't right, "What's wrong?"

Luke sighed. He told her he had a headache which was true. He was getting a headache trying to remember his dream.

"Hope you're not coming down with something. With this _freezing_ weather." She hugged her self, warming her arms as she shook. It was nearing winter and the air was just like ice. Perhaps it would snow.

Luke shook his head, distracted. His forgotten nightmare was still haunting him.

"Luke, you know that you fancy me?"

"Yeah...huh, what? W-what do you mean?" Luke stared at her and she laughed.

"Welcome back to earth, daydreamer." Rani laughed nudging him, "Next time listen out or it will be Clyde and knowing him he'll tape you saying you're gay or something."

"Gay?"

"Meaning the boy-like-boy type of gay not the happy gay." Rani rolled her eyes at the little he knew.

Suddenly something caught their eye. A shining object gleamed at them.

"What on earth is that?" Rani asked as she stared at the strange almost liquid substance. Was it alien?

"No idea." Luke frowned and the two of them huddled nearer, trying not to draw attention to themselves. But as they got closer the substance moved, almost jumping away. It didn't stop, jumping through the streets as if trying to get away.

"Come on." Luke said and Rani held back the shock as she followed him. It was usual her who would go after something like this and Luke would be worried about missing school. Yet now the roles had almost swapped.

* * *

Sarah Jane smiled as she walked into the attic. What adventures did she have today? "Mr Smith, I need you."

The computer opened up with it normal stream and loud noise, "Hello Sarah Jane."

"Is there any alien substances in this area?"

"Scanning for alien life forms. So far I am getting something but I can't detect if it is an alien or not."

"Probably gone faulty, mistress. I will scan for you." K9 said, giving a sour robot look at the computer.

"I am not faulty."

"A computer always goes faulty. Remember when you nearly destroyed the world?"

"Dog, shut up!"

"Now, you two!" Sarah Jane scowled at the two machines. K9 went back to scanning.

Sarah Jane sorted out what she may need while she waited. She rushed downstairs and when she came up Mr Smith was still scanning.

She didn't notice that K9 had left.

* * *

"How are we going to catch it?" Rani groaned. They had been running for ages and the alien showed no signs of stopping. They were long past the houses now.

"Well we have to use a container or something." Luke panted, speeding up.

"Not my lunch box! I'm gonna need that lunch after all this running."

"Well my lunch is in a bag so we can't use that."

They carried on running, Rani hoping that they would find something to trap the substance soon. How Luke could keep running, she didn't know.

"Alien detected, Alien detected."

"K9!" Rani sighed with relief as the robot dog, rolled over to her. She stopped running so the dog could catch up.

"Hello mistress Rain."

"How did you get here so fast?"

"I am very quick on my wheels, mistress. I need to be."

Rani smiled and they both started the chase again. Luke had almost catching up with the substance, but every time he got close, it would jump further away.

"Do you know what it is?" Rani huffed as she kept up with K9.

"That I do not know yet mistress. Once we have caught up with it I will scan it."

Luke stopped running, gasping for breath. Rani caught up with him and stop running to, relieved for the rest.

"Mistress, Master, I still need your help catching the alien." K9 stopped at their feet.

"Well...the...best...way...is...to...wait." Luke gasped as he tried to get rid of his stitch."

"What do you mean?" Rani asked.

"Look."

The alien substance had stopped jumping away from them. It had turned around wondering where the chasers had gone. It started to retrace its steps.

"Rani, your lunch box?"

Rani groaned as she dumped its contents into her bag and handed the box to Luke.

* * *

"Sarah Jane, I had detected the device."

"Device?" Sarah Jane stood up from the sofa she had been lounging on.

"A transporter to an alien ship that is circling our orbit. The dog was wrong again."

"What do you mean?" She looked around and realised that K9 was no where in sight.

"The dog thought it was an alien and immediately left to chase it."

"And you didn't tell me because?"

"What that dog does isn't my concern."

"Oh, never mind! What are these aliens?"

"I will need a little more scanning time."

Sarah Jane groaned. Why did her computer have to be so slow?

* * *

Luke and Rani tensed as the substance came closer. K9 also tensed but not in the way they did. He wanted to chase it, yet Luke and Rani knew they would never get it unless they stayed still.

The substance hopped into capture distance.

Just as Luke rolled on his heels K9 detected something, "Master Luke this is not an alien, it's a..."

But Luke had already pounced. Just as he had got the substance into the container the substance leaped at him.

"_Luke_!" Rani cried as the boy disappeared.

"...Transporter device." K9 finished as he and Rani exchanged horrified looks.

* * *

Mr Smith had stopped the scan.

"What is it?" Sarah Jane jumped to her feet.

"Sarah Jane, the transporter has gone. It had taken someone."

"Who?" Sarah Jane felt fear rise in her through why she did not know.

Then she heard shouts downstairs, Rani and K9's.

"Sarah Jane!" Rani gasped as she threw open the door.

"Why aren't you at school?"

"Luke was taken by a transporter!"

Sarah Jane's blood ran cold.

* * *

**_How was it? Plz say you enjoyed it. If you didn't well you shouldn't be reading anyway! But still review plz._**


	2. Episode 1 Part 2:

The Sianjan

**_Hey I've finally written the next chappie! Hope you'll enjoy it.  
To This reminds me, I'm sorry that they were same, i didn't even read your story so i had no idea i had come up with the same beginning. Sorry. Please enjoy the chappie as a make-it-up -to-you_**

Episode 1 Part 2:  
The Eyes

Clyde glanced around the class room. Normally his eyes would fall upon Luke, noting everything the teacher said down, and Rani, sighing and glazing into space. Yet instead the seats where empty.

"Um...Sir? Can I go to the toilet please?"

"Now, Clyde it's nearly the end of the lesson. Wait."

"Well if you really want to clean up the mess it's your choice."

Everyone laughed and the teacher sighed and turned back to the board.

Clyde groaned. The teacher would no way let him out of the classroom. Unless...

A sticky substance landed on the teacher back. Everyone burst out laughing.

"Clyde!"

"I did say I needed to go!"

The teacher pulled of the substance. Fake poo.

"Get out the classroom, NOW!"

Clyde grinned as he walked out. As soon as the door shut behind him he sped along the corridor to the playground. When no teacher was in sight, he jumped over the fence and hurried away from the dull building. Now all was left was to phone Rani.

* * *

"Mr Smith, track down that transporter now!"

"It goes to a spaceship called Predator1. I will detect any life forms."

"Will Luke be okay?" Rani asked.

"I won't know until I find out who has taken him!" Sarah Jane said panicking

Rani's phone rang. Sighing, Rani answered it.

"Clyde?" She asked as she saw his name come up on the mobile screen.

"Yo, Rani, how come you off skiving?"

"Me and Luke were chasing down an alien transporter. Except we didn't know it was a transporter."

"And your point is...?"

"Luke got taken to some spaceship!"

"What??!! Why does he get to have the fun??!!"

"Clyde!"

"Right, right, I'm almost at Bannerman road now! I'll be there in a sec."

Clyde ended the call and started running.

"Sarah Jane I have found three life forms. One is Luke."

"So he's alright?" Rani asked as she sighed with relief. However Mr Smith didn't seem as happy.

"Yes Rani, for _now._ The second life form is a Ramacan."

"But they are hunters on the planet Ramojacan. They don't have the knowledge to build spaceship." Sarah Jane gasped remembering seeing them on yet another adventure with the doctor.

"Not correct Sarah Jane. When they have grown weak, which is mostly impossible they have the knowledge to create a ship and a transporter. Seeing as they can no longer hunt, they send the transporter down to planets as bait for their meal."

"What? Luke is going to be hunted down like an animal??!!" Rani cried just as Clyde entered.

"What's going on?" Clyde asked.

"I believe the hunt has already begun, Rani."

* * *

On the ship Predator1 Luke was running. He had no idea where he was nor what was chasing him, but he knew he had to keep running.

A hiss echoed behind him and Luke sped up as he turned another corner trying to remember each one.

_You can run, my prey, but you can't hide._

Luke wasn't sure if those words were spoken, they sounded more like a growl of a tiger and Luke was translating the growls.

Luke turned a corner...into a dead end.

_I've got you now._

"Oy, up here!" Luke looked up to see a girl learning out of a small doorway. She sent down a rope ladder. Luke climbed up not wanting to meet the owner of the voice.

The girl helped him into the room and shut the door. The room appeared to be a small cell like bedroom with a white bed on one side and a metal cupboard on the other.

"In here." The girl said pushing him into the cupboard. She slammed the door shut but Luke opened a tiny crack of it to see what was going on.

The girl had shoulder length wild red hair. Her skin was ivory so white it looked like it would contain snow flakes if Luke took a closer look. She wore a too small white top and leggings so the top showed her flat stomach and the leggings had begun to look like shorts. She was barefooted and her eyes were blue.

The door opened and Luke took a step back as he saw the creature.

It was a gruesome site, slimy brown scales covering the alien. It arms and legs were lanky spikes growing out of them. It hands and feet were shaped into claws and every single of it's teeth were fangs. It eyes glowed a bloodthirsty red.

_Where is my prey, prisoner?_

"Oh, so your prey escaped again? You couldn't even catch a mouse!"

_That was because you helped it and kept it as a pet. But I got it in the end._

"Right, right and using a vacuum clean thingy makes you a great hunter??!!"

_Shut up, insect! Now where has my prey gone?_

"Why would I know? In case you've forgot I can't leave this cell even if I can open the door!"

_You helped it!_

"And now it's escaped! It's probably back home now."

_You know the device on the wall stops anyone going out once they are in. _

"Just because your prey is cleverer than you...!"

The creature dug it's claws into the girls arm. _Do not even think about it, insect. _

Luke gasped as the claws seem to dig straight into the girl's arm, blood spilling out. The creature looked hungrily at it, forgetting that this was it's prisoner.

Then the girl's blue eyes flashed green.

The creature gasped taking it's claws out which to Luke's surprise had turn red as if been burnt.

_One day, insect, you won't be able to use those eyes and then you'll be sorry! _

The creature howled as it ran out the door.

The girl opened the cupboard door.

"Are you okay?" They both asked at the same time.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for saving me." Luke said.

"No problem. Don't worry about my arm, it's nothing new." Luke looked probably at the girls arm and his eyes widen at the many scars she had.

"Um...my name is Luke Smith." Luke said and held out his hand. She looked at it.

"Oh, you suppose to shake it. I know it's weird but that what people on Earth do."

The girl smiled and took his hand and they shyly shook. "I'm Sammie. Or insect as the Ramacan calls me."

"Yet another girl with a boy's name." Luke groaned thinking back to when he had learnt names.

Sammie laughed, "I know, I don't get it either."

"So...who are you?"

Her face fell, "I don't know."

Luke nodded, understanding lighting his face. He didn't know himself either, well his past self before he woke up.

"So you all right being a prisoner? There's no way out unless your a non living thing or a Ramacan or whatever it's species is called."

Luke however wasn't that concern, "Where's that device you were talking about?"

"Up on the wall. But I don't see..."

Luke had already opened it up and starting working out how to stop it working.

* * *

Sarah Jane paced to and fro, worried. What was she gonna do?

"Sarah Jane I believe that the hunt is over and Luke is still alive."

Sarah Jane turned to look at Mr Smith, Rani gasped and Clyde punched the air. They had already explained what had happen to him.

"I am accessing to the computers forming a camera to access the area."

"What the hell?" Clyde asked.

Mr Smith ignored him as he brought up the screen of a camera on the ship.

Luke and Sammie had escaped and now was running, "Should be this way." Luke said as pointed to a turn.

"What makes you so sure?" ask Sammie, "Oh right your a genius of course your sure!"

"Who's the girl?" Sarah Jane asked as she watched them exit the screen.

"The third life form."

"Well we knew that! But why is she on the spaceship?" Rani wondered.

"It seems she has been held captive for a long time, for how long and why I do not know."

"Well at least Luke's safe. And knowing him, he'll work a way out."

"What's wrong, Mr Smith?" Clyde jumped down from his seat as he notice the computer hesitation.

"The thing is I cannot tell if she is human or not. Her DNA is something I have never come across."

"Or you have gone faulty." K9 perked up.

"Dog."

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

* * *

Luke and Sammie ran around the corner. Luke stopped.

"Well, come on, we need to find that sliver thing you're on about."

"This is where I got transported."

"And there's no sliver thingy. Just great."

_How did you escape, insect? Well no matter, you've found my lunch._

They both jumped as the hiss echoed the ship. Now the Ramacan was after them.

"What are we gonna do now?" Sammie asked as she frantically searched the area. Luke started to do the same.

"Up there! There's a control room. Maybe we can create a transporter to send us back to earth!" Luke cried as he started to climb the steel ladder.

_Not so long before you're both my dinner!_

"I hope you're right." Sammie said as she followed him.

* * *

**_Yes I know that episodes usually last for two parts but i didn't even it out right so this is contining to part 3. I know the fake poo isn't that funny but it was the only thing i could think of. :) Please review!_**


End file.
